1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for displaying a three-dimensional image and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for displaying a three-dimensional image and a method of using the same that can provide a user interface for controlling positions of a three-dimensional icon and a virtual layer including the same according to a user gesture.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
As terminals such as a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and a mobile phone have various functions, the terminals are embodied as a multimedia player having complex functions, such as photographing of a picture or a moving picture, reproduction of music or a moving picture, game playing, and reception of broadcasting.
The terminal as a multimedia player generally has a function of displaying various image information and thus may be called a display device.
The display device is classified into a portable type and a fixed type according to mobility. The portable display device may include, for example, a laptop computer and a mobile phone, and the fixed display device may include, for example, a television and a monitor for a desktop computer.